I'm no angel
by DealerofFate
Summary: Wolverine used to say "I'm the best at what I do, but what i do, isn't very nice" well what he does isn't very nice but now he has to protect her without getting to close and without her knowing what he has done. Reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

People often ask me what I do when they see me, and I just tell them a phrase I picked up from my younger years when I used to follow wolverine comics, "I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." That line usually gets a raised eyebrow and the slow nod that says, "whack job" before they turn around and leave, or the sideways smile and the wonderful phrase "oh so you're a lawyer." That one usually gets the slight chuckle and a shake of my head before I get up and leave. In truth though, I mostly get the response of them sitting down and ordering a drink, and from the drink it leads back to where ever I'm staying for the night, which is most likely they're place for the night. Now before you jump to conclusions, I'm not a player or a womanizer, I just have a bunch of random hookups such, besides, with my job, it helps to not have any baggage or attachments. Now you're probably wondering what my job is, and I'll tell you.

I'm a shadow some would say a ghost but in reality I'm an angel. Now I know you're thinking that I'm crazy but hear me out. You see I work for a company, who has no name and doesn't really exist, hence the reason why I'm called a ghost. You see the company started out as a small branch of the military to handle jobs that were too "sensitive" for regular army and much too dangerous for spec ops. The name of the company is only spoken in whispers around the world; even some of the people who work for it don't know its name. It goes simply by Trinity and through the years has evolved from military jobs to also work for the private sector as well. Though they still keep close ties to the military, since most of their manpower comes from the armed forces. They offer any skill their men or women have to who ever can afford them. That's where I come in.

My name is Lucas Scott, I'm 24 and the best Trinity has to offer. I have worked all over the world and can speak thirty languages. I'm trained in twenty martial arts styles and I'm proficient with every firearm and weapon known to man and a few that aren't used anymore. I got started working for Trinity when I was just twenty. My best friend Skills had convinced me to enlist with him after high school and become a ranger. We made it all through Ranger school and into the war. Though it was hell, both Skills and I made sure the other made it through safe. We always seemed to be sent on the most dangerous missions; after one such mission, we came back and found a man in a black suit standing in our barracks. He looked us both over and said, "My name is Keegan Von Ulrich and I would like to offer you both a job. It doesn't require you to leave the military at all, and you would still be considered rangers, you'd just report to a different commander and your missions would be a lot tougher but your pay would increase dramatically." Skills and myself looked at each other and asked if we could have a minute. We walked outside to talk.

Once outside. Skills and I began to chat. "Yo dawg, I think we should do this. I mean come on, we'd still be in the army, but wed be getting paid more." "I don't know man, he didn't say what company he worked for." "Aight, that's true, but I mean come on it'll get us out of here and back home." "Alright, we'll settle this the only fair and democratic way, we'll flip a coin." I pulled out a silver dollar looked at skills. "head we sign, tails, we stay." Skills just shrugged as I flipped the coin into the air and waited for it to fall to the ground. Skills immediately put his foot over to cover it and looked me square in the eyes. "Aight dawg, no matter what, I'll always have your back." I looked back at him as he picked his foot off the coin. I bent down to see what it was and I smiled as I stood back up. "lets go in and sign." Skills and I walked back in and shook the mans hands and signed the papers saying we were in. five hours later, we boarded a C-130 Hercules bound for home. That was just two years ago.

Skills and I still work together, its just now our team has grown from the two of us to include our buddy Mouth, who is an electronic wiz and our communication expert we brought with us from the rangers. My little brother Nathan who became a marine corp. sniper and one of the best they had to offer. Then there was Jake Jagielski, an Air Force pilot and badass. Of coarse, will us guys on a team, we needed a woman's touch to make sure we followed our orders... That's where our "secretary" Rachel came in, She wasn't really a secretary, she was what I guess you could call a femme fatale. She can is well our back up incase anything goes wrong, witch trust me a few times it has. We all grew up with each other so we figured who would we want watching our backs more than those who've known all our lives. We've all been through hell on our missions, ranging from taking out drug lords in Mexico and south America, to tracking terrorists in the middle east, to bringing back some children who were kidnapped and being held for ransom. Yeah, we did it all, well not all of it, there was one job we never ever wanted to do and that's bodyguard work. We all, me especially couldn't stand the thought of protecting some rich snob. Whenever we helped out a rich person before, they always looked down on us as if we were the hired help. So our boss Keegan made sure we never did any of that work but I had a really bad feeling it was about to change.

We had all be given a break from work, well the team had, I was wrapping up a small job in New York City for the CIA. All I had to do was take out a broker for a known terrorist organization by the name of John Hayes. Once he was gone, they figured the organization would just fall apart from the lack of funds. I must have followed the guy for days before finally begin given the go ahead to take him out. I had managed to get myself invited, into a very fancy party being thrown by some rich couple named Davis. My cover was that I was an up and coming author with a book about my life in a small town in North Carolina. Sad part is that its, partially true, except the author part.

I walked through the crowd of people as I looked for Mr. Hayes I saw the most beautiful woman ever. I mean, god she was amazing, reddish brunette hair, green eyes and a body that a goddess would be jealous of. I quickly looked away as I saw her look over in my direction. I tried to hide my face but failed miserably as I saw her starting to walk towards me. Before I could get away, she was standing in front of me and man I gotta tell ya, if I though she looked good from afar, then she looked even better up close. She smiled a huge dimpled smile at me and extended her hand. "Hi I'm Brooke." I took her hand and smiled as best I could without my jaw hitting the floor. "I'm Lucas." She smiled as our eyes held each other's gaze for a while before she spoke again. "oh that's right, you're the supposed new and upcoming author right.?" "yup, that's me but trust me, I don't think my book is going to be making it big anytime soon." She smiled and chuckled a little and just as she was about to respond, a man about my height with short, light brown hair came over with two drinks. "Here you babe, just what you asked for." he handed her a rum and coke and looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if to say he could kick my ass. "Who is this?" "Julian, this is Lucas, the new author." "Oh ok, yeah, I remember seeing your name on the guest list, so what publishing house picked your book up?" I shifted my eyes to him and had to think for a minute. "Oh um Trinity, it's a new and upcoming publishing house. They want me to be there flagship author." Julian just nodded his head as brook smiled her dimpled smile. They were both about to speak when I saw Mr. Hayes walking towards the balcony and I knew I just had to finish the job while no one is around. "I hate to leave you but I just saw someone I really have to talk to. It was nice meeting you Julian." I nodded my head in his direction before turning Back to Brooke and smiling like a fool, "pleasure meeting you Brooke." I walked away before I could hear their reply, and made my way outside as I heard him talking on his cell. I waited until he was done before I snuck up behind him from the dark and managed to wrap my arm around his neck slowly bringing him down as he passed out. I know what you're thinking, not very creative but I wasn't allowed to use a gun or knife. I managed carry him inside and through the crowd as I played it off as if he was passed out. I was almost to the door when I heard her voice again and I silently cursed myself. "Lucas? Are you leaving already?" "I'm sorry but it looks like my buddy here passed out and I better get him home." Great perfect excuse now just turn and go back to your boyfriend, but of coarse, this was the one night luck would decide to screw me. She walked over and kissed my cheek. "well maybe the next time you're in the city, we can catch up or something." With that she slipped a small paper into my pocket before turning back to her boyfriend who was glaring at her. I watched her from behind and god I just wanted to forget about the job for a minute and give her my number but then I remembered, that's against my rules. At least, I have her number and I got the target. Now I can sit back and relax in my small home town and drink beer and cook with the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since my job in New York and man did it feel good to just sit back and relax in Tree Hill. Since the guys, myself and Rachel all had a month off, we figured we each would take a week off to ourselves then spend the other three weeks together at our overly large house back home. Yeah I know what you're thinking; they work together and live together, man that just has to be tough. Well in reality, its amazingly simple, especially since we're like one giant family. I mean its as simple as simple can be with five guys and a girl under one roof. We have rules in place to make sure nothing happens. One example is that we each take turns cooking well except for Nate because he keeps setting the smoke detector off. Another one is that no one messes with Rachel when one of her shows is on. Jake tried that once and lets just say, he couldn't hear out of his right hear for the next week thanks to Rachel and a bullhorn. The major rule for us though is that, if someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us.

We only have one more week left before its back to work and its great just eating, drinking and partying with everyone. It seems like we haven't had this much fun together since before we all went our separate ways after high school. I start to think about all the fun we had in high school and just watching the flames of our fire pit dance. The sound of every ones laughter just fades as I start to zone out and for some strange reason my mind travels to a certain reddish brunette with a face of a goddess. I don't even hear Rachel's footsteps coming up behind me until her hand is on my shoulder. I look up and I can instantly tell by the knowing smile and raised eyebrow that she found the note. I let out a sigh as she sits down with a beer cocks her head to the side. "So Luke, who's Brooke and why did she write her number on a napkin, along with the words: He's not my boyfriend?" Fuck, there goes any semblance of peace and quiet I was going to have for the next few nights. "She's just a girl I meet while I was in New York on my last assignment." My brother Nathan decides now its' his turn to but in. "Wait, you never told me you meet a girl there and you got her number. Did you sleep with her?" "No Nate, I didn't sleep with her, I just meet her at the party I was at my last night there. Besides she was with some guy and I had more important things to worry about." "Guys, I'm sure Lucas had a perfectly good reason for not telling us". Thank you mouth, I would owe him but I know that it isn't going to stop the questions. "So wait dawg, you got this girls number and you didn't sleep with her? What the hell did you do?" "I just talked to her, she thought I was some up and coming author thanks to Rachel's brilliant cover" "Hey, I think it was a dam smart one, and besides, you really should write a book about your life." I groan and roll my eyes as they keep on badgering me about who Brooke is and what she looks like. And through all there questions I notice Jake hasn't said a thing yet and that can't be good. "So Luke, if you have her number, you must have made an impression on her, but the question myself and I'm sure the rest of us want to know is; Why the FUCK haven't you called her yet you idiot?" Got to love Jake for his bluntness and how he can make you seem so utterly stupid in a matter of seconds. I lean back in my chair and take a swig of beer. Why haven't I called her?

After the wonderful night of drinking and me trying to doge questions from everyone on Brooke, I was awoken with a splitting headache and a very loud ringing noise. I reach up and grab my clock and chuck it out my window as I get up and stumble out of my room. Once in the living I hear Rachel puking in the bathroom and Nathan just getting up, well more like fall out of bed. Skills is still snoring, while mouth is cuddled up on the couch with his bottle of vodka. I look around for Jake and that's when I see him stumble out of his room and scratch his head. We both look each other just as Nates door and the bathroom door open to reveal a very hung over Nathan and well a very scary looking Rachel. The four of us say in unison "That was a fun night." I start making us coffee as Jake starts getting everything ready to make breakfast.

Once breakfast is ready, we wake mouth and skills up; who for some unknown reason don't have hangovers. We all sit down and eat and relax as we go over the agenda for the rest of our relaxing time off. We just finish when our house phone starts ringing. We look at each other and groan as we realize the only one who could be calling is work. I reluctantly answer the phone and put it on speakerphone. Sadly we guess right because it's Keegan and he has another job for us. "Good Morning my favorite crew. How are you all?" he gets a group groan and he just laughs. "AHAHAHA. I figured you'd all be hung over or a little worse for wear. Enjoying your time off as much as I think you are?" Rachel being the worse out of all of us decides to make this a short call so we can get it over with. "What do you want Keegan?" "Well you see we have a job for you guys." We all look at each other as we start to wonder what the job is. "What kind of job is it?" "Well Jake I'm glad you asked. You see some very wealthy and important people have been getting death threats and such. There was also an attempt on theses peoples children." "So you want us to find out who is sending the threats and take care of them?" "No Nate, not quite that. They want the police and FBI to do that. You'll be providing…" That's where I decide to cut him off. "OH FUCKING HELL NO! We don't do babysitting work for a bunch of rich snobs. You know we hate bodyguard work." "Look Luke, I don't want you to do this just as much as you do, but these people are very important and have some powerful connections. "So what the fuck does that have to wit us?" "Well Skills you see they happen to be friends with General. Durham, and they requested the best we could offer. So that's you guys and girl." "Well, can you at least tell us who the fuck we are "babysitting"?" "Sorry Jake, you'll find out when you get to New York City, tomorrow morning. Now enjoy the rest of your break." With that the phone call was over. We all just looked at each other; well it was nice to have some semblance of a break. We finished eating and cleaned up as we each went back to our rooms and packed.

Once our packing was done, we loaded up all of our equipment into the cars and drove to the airfield. That's one of the many perks they all enjoyed about being a party of Trinity, they still held their military ranks, clearances, and could get almost any base they wanted to. Once at the airfield, they boarded a Chinook and departed for New York City. Everyone slept for most of the trip with the exception for me. For some reason I still couldn't get the image of Brooke out of my head. Pulling out her number from my jacket pocket and looking at it. I debated calling her once I looked at my watch and saw it wasn't too late. We could get together for dinner or coffee. I mean I'm not on an assignment, yet so technically, it wouldn't be breaking a rule to get to know her and see where it goes. Once I feel us touch down I pull out my cell and punch in her numbers.

She doesn't pick up so I hang up and start to unload everything with my. Just as we're finishing, my phone starts to go off with an unkown number on the screen so I answer it. "Hello? Lucas here." "Hey, um this number called my cell before, and I was wondering how you have my number?" I gave out a slight chuckle "well if this is Brooke which I'm assuming it is, I have your number because you gave it to me at the party a few weeks back. It's Lucas." "Oh, Hey Lucas. I was wondering when you were gonna call me. Are you back in New York?" "uh, yeah im back for a meeting with my publisher. I was um wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a drink or something?" Yes, even though I can chase terrorists across the Middle East and take on five guys with ease but when it comes to a girl I actually might like, I can't handle it. I mean all the rest of the girls I've meet or hooked up with were just me having fun on my job, but Brooke is different. "Yeah, id love to meet you for a drink but I promised my friends id go out with them, I'll tell you what, why don't you come out with us and I can introduce you to the rest of my friends." "sure but is it alright if I bring my friends along then too, I hate to leave them hanging" "Oh of Coarse, the more the merrier." "alright, thanks. So where shall we meet you?" "Oh there's this new club opening up called the Attic, why don't you meet us there around 10." "Sure, we'll see you then." I turn around with a huge grin on my face as I see everyone face says the same thing: where are we going? I shake my head and chuckle. "alright, once we're at the hotel, get changed into something nice and we're all going out to a club and you can meet Brooke and her friends with me." This got a loud cheer from the group. Oh this is going to be one interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

We had just gotten to the hotel and situated ourselves which sadly took a little longer then usual because the concierge didn't recognize us for a while and Rachel almost tore the poor guy apart. Normally we would stay at our own building in Hells Kitchen but since we're not sure how long we're going to be here, we'll just stay at our usual hotel; The London NYC. It's the only place that doesn't mind us just showing up and requesting however many rooms we need plus they make a mean steak. We all got situated into our rooms which we always make sure are situated either across the hall from one another or next door just incase something happens. Tradition states though that once we arrive at the London we all share a drink then go get ready for what ever we have to do that evening or day.

We all meet back down at lobby after we got ready, well most of us were ready. We just had to wait for Rachel as usual. I wore a black Kenneth Cole button down shirt with matching belt and pants while my brother wore a black pinstripe suit by Armani. He always liked to dress nice, I just liked to be comfortable. Skills had on a FUBU suit while Mouth and Jake wore grey suits. We definitely didn't look like our usual selves. After fifteen minutes of waiting Rachel came down wearing a short red dress that made her amazing. "lookin good Rach." "Thanks Skills, now shall we go meet Lucas's new heart throb?" "Funny Rach" "Oh you know I love ya Lucas" she was right, we did love each other but only like a brother sisterly way. So we all piled up into a limo we had pick us up and headed off to the new club.

Once we pulled up we could tell it was going to be a long night just by looking at the line by the door. Of coarse Rachel had other plans. She marched right on up to the bouncer and put on her charm that has gotten us into so many bars and out of some tough spots so many times. After a few minutes she waved us up and smiled at the bouncer as he let us walk in ahead of everyone. Once inside we were amazed at how open it was. We walked in and could tell a lot of the guys were already eyeing Rachel and she loved it.

I looked around for a while but didn't see any sign of Brooke. I rejoined my friends at our table as we all just relaxed and enjoyed being out, figuring this would the last time we would be able to do it in a while. I was so ingrosed in a conversation about basketball with Nate that I didn't even hear the voice behind me until it was right in my ear. " Hey Mr. Big Shot Author, you going to ignore me now because my friends and I were late or are you going to say something?" I turned around and there standing before me was the beautiful brunette I had seen a month ago. "Hey Brooke, im sorry I didn't hear you. My brother and I were discussing basketball." I shot her a smile as my eyes took in her beauty. I mean good she was amazing. she wore a dark green dress that matched her eyes and made her hair stand out. "It's ok besides I should apologize for being late anyway, my friends took longer then I thought." "It's no problem, I had my crew to keep me company." She smiled her dimpled smile and I swear I felt my feet turn to mush. I looked behind to her see her group of friends waiting for her at another table. " Why don't you go over and join your friends and I'll bring mine over." She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Lucas" I watched her walk away and just got lost looking at her. It wasn't until Rachel threw an ice cube at me that I was brought out of my trance. I turned back to look at everyone and they all had raised eyebrows and smiles. I just shook my head as I stood up. "Well let's go meet them. Besides how bad can they be?"

As we started to walk over I noticed there were three other guys besides Julian, whom I had meet on my last trip here. As we got closer I noticed a short girl with sandy blonde hair who looked like the girl next door, I had a feeling Nate was eyeing her up. Next was a blonde with shoulder length curls who looked like a tough rocker chick, good thing Jake always had a thing for blonde's. Then there was a shy and innocent looking black haired girl who almost looked out of place with the other girls, she kind of reminds me of mouth. After looking over each of the girls I studied the guys that were there. Besides Julian there looked to be a tall muscular guy with short black hair, next to him was a smaller skinnier guy with an Elvis type hair and a cocky grin, I could tell he was checking Rach out but she just linked arms with both Nate and myself as if to say "fuck off" then lastly there was another smaller guy with black spiky hair, reminded me of a skater or something.

As we walked up I could tell the girls were looking the guys and myself over and then looking back at Brooke and laughing. "Well Brooke, its great to see u again, and you too Julian." No handshake this time just a hard glare came from his eyes, I think he doesn't like me. Oh well not my problem. " It's good to see you again Lucas, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Peyton or as I like to call her goldilocks. Then there's Haley or tutor girl. Milicent is at the end trying to hide." The girls all smiled and said hello. The looked us over, trying to size up the competition I guess, but its like the Vikings used to say, you cant measure what you cant see. "Now onto the guys. This tall one over here is Owen. That's Chris, Haley's boyfriend, then there is Chase and you remember Julian." We exchanged hellos and shook each guys hand. I felt bad because I think Nate almost crushed the Chris guy's hand. I look back at her and smiled "well this here is my brother Nathan, our friend Antwon but you can call him Skills, our other friends Jake and Marvin or as we call him Mouth." just as I finished I felt Rachels hand make contact with the back of my head "oh and this fiery red head behind me is our very dear friend Rachel" "It's a pleasure to meet you all, esp you brooke." "really? Why me?" Rachel just smiled and patted me on the back. "ill let Lucas explain that" I just shook my head.

We grabbed some chairs and sat down, we all go talking about different things. Of coarse we had all come up with cover stories for what we actually do in these kind of situations. Since Brooke and all of her friends thought I was an up and coming author, we had cover stories for everyone else. Granted they weren't that far off from what we all do in our spare time to make us seem normal. We explained how Nathan is a high school basketball coach at our high school and how skills helps him. Jake we played off as a part time musician who plays at a club by us where Mouth is a disk jockey and Rachel tends bar. Yeah, we sounded pretty normal. I was shocked and amazed that after a little while we were all talking like old friends. I was so busy talking to Brooke that I didn't notice, Nathan and Haley had started talking about school and as it turned out Haley actually wanted to be an English teacher. This of coarse wasn't going over to well with Chris who looked on with a smug yet aggravated look. Rachel was talking to Owen about working in the bar and this and that, and then they disappeared onto the dance floor. Mouth and Skills were chatting up Julian about being a producer while Chase chimed in every now and then. Brooke and I kept on talking about different things, playfully flirting with each other when we could. Julian was watching us like a hawk though. She asked me about my book and I had just told her that the publisher wasn't ready to put it to print yet and that it needed work on it some more. She of coarse just smiled and nodded.

After a few hours of drinks and dancing, we parted ways as we had to get back to our hotel room. As we climbed into the limo everyone said how much of a great time they had. Of coarse Rachel had to give us her opinion of everyone. "Well Brooke seems like a great girl Lucas, but Julian has to go." We all just laughed. "I agree with Rach dawg, he's got issues. I mean I counted ten times he kept looking at you and Brooke." "The rest of her friends seem nice" I just laughed at all there comments. "Thanks guys, glad you approve of a girl I've only meet twice and haven't even asked out yet." "Hey shes better than Anna." Of coarse she was better than Anna, she just used me for popularity and screwed half the school behind my back. She was the reason why I didn't have a girlfriend at all, well that and the whole black ops thing I do. Who knows though, with my luck, my next assignment might not let me see her ever again. At that moment for some reason it felt like my heart dropped. Now why would that be I've only meet the girl twice and yet I feel like she fits perfectly with me.


	4. Chapter 4

You ever one of those dreams that was so real it didn't feel like a dream but yet it didn't feel like something that was happening either. Rather it felt like something else, sorta like a premonition? Well I just had one of those, what ever you call it and it felt pretty dam real to me. I guess I should probably tell you about it now so here it goes. It was just the two of us dancing in a tent or something. She was wearing a beautiful red silk dress and I was in a black pinstripe tux. We were dancing so close I could feel her warmth and listen to her beat along with mine. I can still smell her even now when I'm awake. She looked up into my eyes and smiled as I looked back down at her. Just as we were about to kiss I woke up. Sucks I know, but right now I just hope I get to see Broke again even if it is in my dreams. For now though I have to go find out what the hell this job is the crew and myself have to do.

After showering and shaving and meeting everyone for breakfast in Rachel's room, we climbed into the black suv's Trinity sent to take us over. Now most people that work for trinity, rarely get to see their main headquarters in New York but for those that do, let me tell ya, it's a site to see. From the outside it looks like nothing more then a regular office building and the levels above ground are but ten stories below ground is a whole different story. First level is the garage and motorpool, it houses some of our more special cars and equipment. Second level is briefing rooms, com center, and living quarters. Third level is the armory and firing range. We have every weapon ever made at our disposal here, and some that even have yet to come out. Fourth floor is the café and some more quarters. Fifth and sixth is the training area for hand to hand combat and urban environments. Seventh and eithgth is a combination of a gymnasium, weight room, and in door archery range. Ninth is the tech lab where our guys come up with fun stuff for us to use. Tenth is what we refer to as the "Black Hole" a set of rooms that we use to hold or interrogate those we feel need it. Yeah it may not be a big complex but it sure is impressive. Though its just rumored to be a supposed fallout shelter, the only evidence it exists is a paper from Major General William Joseph Donovan to FDR apparently dated December 5, 1940 that reads:

To: President Franklin Delano Roosevelt

The bunker located under the Daily News Building is complete. From here on out it will be referred to as "Dragon's Layer." Work has already begun on "snake pit" "lion's den" and "shark's bay."

From: Major General William Joseph Donovan

Once we checked in with Keegan we all made our way to one of the conference rooms on second sublevel where we were meet by General Brian "Whitey" Dale Durham. A man who is a legend, he has received the medal of honor and the distinguished service cross for actions during the Vietnam war when he was just a sergeant in the 101st airborne. Yeah he was a crazy son of a bitch when he was younger; at least that's what I've heard. It's rare that he picks someone for a job, actually he never interferes with the units. This was all starting to unnerve us a little more as we waited for him to arrive. I was just sitting there debating texting Brooke or not but before I could my phone went off. Of coarse it was her saying how great it was to see me again and to meet my friends. I replied telling her it was great to see her and meet her friends too. I wanted to ask her what the whole deal was with Julian but I decided against it. I mean I still knew very little about her. We text for a half hour as we waited, just getting to know each other, it was great. She used to be a cheerleader in high school where as I played basketball, and her passion for fashion was like mine for literature. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to her, and I couldn't stop picturing her dimple smile and gorgeous green eyes. Just as I was starting to daydream about Brooke, the door to the conference room and brought us all to attention and saluting as General Durham walked in. Even Rachel was up and saluting, out of respect of coarse.

"at ease gentlemen, and Miss. Gatina, I'm sure you've already heard what your next job is and as much as you guys hate doing security work, this is important. This is a direct request from an old friend of mine. I want my top men on this so I picked u guys. Now three of you will be in charge of the three main targets while the rest of you are support. Lucas, you will be in charge of Penelope, Nathan you have Bethany, and Jake I believe you have Elizabeth." We all just look at each other as we wonder what the hell is going on, we usually meet who ever it is requesting us or has some stake in our assignment. This is just plain weird though but I have a feeling its about to get a little weirder as we watch General Durham start to speak again.

"Now, this assignment is going to be working in three stages. The first stage is going to be a shadow guard. You are just going to observe them at first and act like a guardian angel of sorts. You are only to make contact them when it is extremely necessary during this stage and if you do have to make contact, you do not tell them who you are. Knives and small arms only during this that clear? "Yes Sir" "Good, now if the problem escalates you will be advised to move onto the second stage which will be escort, in other words you stay close to who your assigned to at all times, regardless of what happens. Blades to medium arms will be allowed if the situation progresses this far. The third and final stage if the threat persists this far is to go ghost. If you get the word from us for this then I want you all to take one of them and disappear. Go separate ways if need be but do not and I repeat do not contact anyone who might give your location away. If you have to contact each other, set up a way to do so. You're the best we have to offer and I don't feel like losing you or the ones you're protecting. Now its going to take us about three months to set this all up so in that time, just go on with every job we give you but when ever and wherever you are, if you hear the phrase: FIGMO, you are to report back here within twenty four hours. To be briefed again on your assignment. Now to get you into the swing of protecting someone, we have set up some nice little side ventures for you." I know this job wasn't going to be easy but after hearing that, I have a really bad feeling about this. Nathan, Jake and myself all shared a look as to why the three of us were chosen. We didn't pay my attention to anything the General was saying except when one name caught my ear and it was a name I was hoping I would never hear again. My ears suddenly perked up at the mention of Taggaro, and I was hoping that what came next wasn't the name I was dreading. But of coarse he said it, "Anna". I was to play chaperone to Anna Taggaro for the next three months. At this I found it time to object.

Slamming my hands on the table and standing I proceeded to walk out until the Generals loud voice stopped me "SGT. LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" I turned back to look at him and he could see the anger and rage in my face and he knew it was because of her name. "Will all do respect sir, I want nothing to do with her and her crazy brother." "We'll as much as I don't want to upset you I'm going to say this anyway. TOUGH SHIT. You're under my command so you will follow my rules and do the jobs I assign you or did you think it was just a coincidence that you and your group were assigned these two assignments. Now as I was saying before Sgt. Scott here had his outburst, you all will be guarding the Taggaro's for the next three months till your main assignment starts up. Now I was assuming that you all knew the two twins, Felix and Anna but Lucas's outburst has confirmed that. So I will tell you all that I don't care what personnel feelings you have towards them, do not let them interfere with your job. Now you are to meet the Taggaro's tonight at a party this address." With that Whitey left us alone to talk about our jobs. Though we didn't talk about the Taggaro job, we touched on it lightly and everyone could see the unwillingness in my eyes.

After staying and going over the plan for tonight and how we're going to deal with our former classmates. What we didn't know was that just down the street in another high-rise Brooke was having a very similar conversation with her mother and father. "Listen Victoria, I don't want or need a bodyguard. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself besides don't you think you and daddy are taking this merger with the Anna, Larry, Lydia and Jimmy a little to cautious, I mean who would want to ruin this?" "Brooke we're not giving you a choice in the matter besides we asked an old family friend for his help and he is assigning his best men to the job. We all just want to make sure you girls are save at all times besides its only going to be for a short time and it doesn't even start until three months from now." "Ugh, fine mom, ill put up with ever muscle bound apes you put us up with. I still don't see why I need them if you insist that every function I go to I bring Julian. You know that what ever the two of us had is over now. "Oh Brooke, im sure that the little tiff you and Julian are going through will be sorted out soon besides he is a very handsome and nice catch. " "Good bye mother." After hanging up on her mother, Brooke called Haley and Peyton to get there opinion of what there parents were doing and just as Brooke knew, they too didn't agree with what they were doing. "I tried to tell them that we don't need bodyguards I mean come on, we have Owen, Chris and Julian around almost all the time. And all three of us are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." "I know Tigger but lets just go along with what they have and maybe in the time before the body guards start we'll just show them we don't need them." "I agree with Hales, Brooke, so just calm down and we'll take this one step at a time and besides maybe the guys they hire will be totally hot." "Or they could be muscle bound jerks who won't let us do any of the things we used to do." "Oh you're just upset because that means you might be able to see a certain blonde author" "Shut up Peyton, Lucas has nothing to do with this, but did I tell you he texted me earlier before his meeting started." Both girls just laughed at Brooke as she talked on and on about how they both thought each of their friends would get along great. She wasn't shocked when Peyton and Haley both agreed with her and said they wouldn't mind hanging out with them again. Brooke could tell there was a connection between Peyton and Jake, but that paled in comparison to the connection Nathan and Haley had. She just wished Haley would get rid of the ass of her boyfriend Chris.

After finishing talking to Haley and Peyton, she texted me to see if I was free tonight and I swear if it wasn't for that god dam assignment tonight, I would have gladly jumped at the opportunity to hangout with her. Sadly I declined and said I had to work late with my editor on my book. She said its alright and that. We'll hangout again another time. I feel bad turning her down I mean I usually turn girls down when I'm on assignment but this is ridiculous. I mean its not ever day a drop dead sexy girl like Brooke. Now all I have to do is go back to the hotel, get ready for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm standing there outside an old brownstone on the upper east side with Nathan, Jake and Skills, all dressed in black and white tuxes. I swear I feel like a dam idiot, the only good part is that we're allowed to carry our pistols, just incase something happened. We weren't authorized to use them but it was just precautionary. We all felt like a bunch of fools and would gladly trade spots with Rach and Mouth since they got stuck with the observing portion. Rach is supposed to play it off with the cover that she is a reporter but knowing her, that cover isn't what she is going for. She likes the attention to be on her at times. Mouth of coarse will be on surveillance and working the floor as a waiter. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me, this wasn't going to be a good evening.

We waited outside for what seemed like two hours but in reality was thirty minutes before we saw the Taggaros and there entourage come walking out. Anna, look just like she did with her petite body and long black hair which back then I thought was amazing but now just seems plain and ordinary. Then there were her friends, Bevin Mirskey, a blonde girl who we all thought was a ditzy in high school; Nicki Johnson who was a manipulative bitch and broke Jake's heart on several occasions, and lastly there was Teresa, a girl who just cared about being popular, rich and having everything she wanted and often, she wanted Nate.

Of coarse those were her friends, I forgot to mention the complete asshole of a brother Felix. He was mostly up here in NYC going to some boarding school or something but when he did come down, he made our lives a living hell especially mine, Rachel, Nathan, and Jake's. We came to blows a few times and though you would think anna would try not to get involved she often sided with her brother. Just another reason why I hated him but the biggest reason was because he had found a pic of Rachel back when she was younger and little chubbier and plastered it around the town, and put some ads up saying "call Rachel for a good time" and "Rachel Gatina is a slut." So pay him back, we took his precious Porsche, loaded it onto one of my uncle's flat beds and and brought it to a junkyard where we had our buddy junk's dad crush it up for us. It's like I said earlier, our golden rule is if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Granted after we completely destroyed his car he tried to get us back but he found it rather hard to when pictures of him dressed in drag found them selves on every billboard and sign in tree hill. Granted our little feud with Felix cost me anna, looking back now, I don't really miss her but I think that's because my thoughts are now filled with a certain green eyed brunette with a killer body and sexy voice. But I degress in telling you this so ill get back to explaining the evening.

We weren't sure why we were chosen to guard them but I think General Durham said it was something about us being from the same town. We all stood there surveying our surroundings. It was an old habit from being in Iraq and Afghanistan, our hands always stayed on on the tops of our sidearms. Then finally they came out looking just like they did in highschool, not beautiulf or sexy or anything, no for some reason in our eyes, well atleast mine they just looked ordinary. I mean their dresses were nice but they just didn't wow us anymore. Anna came right up to me with a smug smile and looked me over. "Looks like you've been good Lucas, can't wait to get you back here tonight." A small seductive smile spread on her lips. Now if I was the man I was six months ago, I might have fallen for that and done what ever she said but for some reason I felt a new strength rise in me and just smiled politely and said. "Sorry Anna, your just not my type anymore and besides this is strictly work." With that I turned and walked back over to the guys as they all just smiled and laughed. The limo arrived to take the girls and Felix while we were delegated to riding in a black Yukon. The whole time we just sat there cracking jokes about how the girls hadn't changed and compared to Brooke and her friends, they just seem ordinary. Yeah we all seemed in high spirits but for some reason I just had this strange feeling that this night wasn't going to end well.

We finally pulled up to the Waldorf Astoria, and made our way to the grand ballroom. No one asked us who we were becaue at this type of party it didn't matter. But we still used covers. Instead of being Lucas Scott famous author, I was Lucas Roe, night club owner and promoter across the United States. Nathan had his name changed to Nathan Lee, nephew of Cooper Lee and part owner of Lee Racing. Then of coarse Jake and Skills we played off as being sons for famous socialites and heirs to vast fortunes. We need covers that correspond to what ever event or place we're trying to fit in with and the title bodyguard doesn't let us past a lot of doors, mainly because these types of events have they're own security and they don't like us too much. We we're happy though since all we had to do was pretty much meander around the room, drink water, eat food and talk to guests. Well that's what we were banking on doing all night but the girls had other plans. The girls we're showing us off as their new boy toys making all the girls jealous. We managed to slip away for a while and talk to Rachel and Mouth. It was during one such time that the asshole Felix made his presence known and came over to talk to harass Rachel.

"oh look if it isn't Tree Hills biggest slut. Ha ha ha ha, oh I always knew your parents money would run out some day and you have to do menial jobs." Yeah Felix kept throwing insults after insults at Rachel. I could see the anger and rage building in Rachel's face and knew that if I didn't step in, Felix wouldn't be walking out of this party alive. Rachel raised her hand to slap him and I quickly came up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to my body. You see Rachel has a very fierce temper and once it reaches a certain point. Only two people can calm her down, ones me, and the others my brother. So while I held her close I whispered for only her to hear. " just relax he isn't worth it besides you know your parents have more money than his anyway." It was true, Rachel's parents we're loaded, and I do mean loaded, but not just them, her grandparents, aunts, and uncles all had vast fortunes and since Rachel was the only suitable grand child and niece to leave it all to, she inherits all of it upon her 26th birthday. So once I had said that, Rachel just closed her eyes and lowered her hand. She came back to her senses and gave Felix her famous "go fuck yourself and die smile" and stared at him before replying. "Felix, you always we're an ass and I see that your ego has grown but I'm sure your dick is still as small and thin like a pine tree needle." As Mouth and myself just stifled our laughs as he glared at the three of us. He stormed off and ran into a waiter who dumped a tray full of red wine all over him. Now that maid us laugh as he stood there covered in red wine before storming out of the party pissed. But of coarse just as we thought our night was over. In comes the one person who I was kind of hoping wouldn't be here tonight. Brooke, I mean don't get me wrong, I love seeing her, I think she is amazing, but I wish she didn't see me here like this while I'm playing bodyguard to someone else and not being the me that she was getting to know.

I saw Nathan, Skills, all look to see Brooke enter with Julian, of coarse it was Julian. Who the hell else would it be? They started to make the rounds through the party while my crew and I did the best we could to avoid them. Well we were doing the best we could up until I heard Anna's shriek through the room. "OH MY GOD BROOKE!!!!" Yeah so much for me staying hidden.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as Anna ran towards Brooke and Julian followed by her brother Felix. I managed to make my way over towards Nate, Jake and Skills by the bar as we saw them all talk. I could tell by the look on Brooke's she wasn't too happy to see Anna or Felix for that matter. Felix seemed to be very close with Julian as the two shared some laughs and were acting like best friends. Though we couldn't hear anything, we had Nathan giving us the play by play since he could read lips. He found it useful when he was watching a target for a long time to figure out what they were saying incase any of it was important. Apparently they hadn't seen each other since college where they all meet.

I could tell Brooke was getting bored with the conversation as I watched her eyes starting to look around the room. The guys and myself quickly turned around so that our covers didn't get blown. I started to pray for anything that would get me out of there and just as I saw Anna and Brooke starting to make there way over towards the bar when Rachel came running over holding her cell phone. We all looked at her as we wondered what was going on. "Luke, Nate, Jake, you have to go now, Whitey needs you to on a job in the Middle East, yesterday." We all finished our drinks and looked at each other. "Alright, lets get out of here. Thanks Rach." I kissed her cheek before we started to walk towards the door. Usually my job has the worst timing in the world but tonight, it was the best ever.

We had just got to the door we're about to walk out when it happened. "LUCAS!!!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING?" I spun around and saw an angry looking Anna with a very shocked and surprised Brooke. Nate and Jake just looked at each other as I both heard them mutter "FIGMO." I looked back at them and then at anna before my eyes rested on Brooke. "I uh" "He, Jake, and Nate have to go, they are catching a flight with me in the morning to scout places back in there hometown for a place where I can open my next boutique. In Fact, I was just going to come and get them so we could leave tonight. Isn't that right boys?" we all just stood there dumbfounded as Brooke gave us a dimpled smile that had "I saved your asses all over it". "Yeah, Brooke is right, we have to help her, since Rach is busy with a photo shoot tomorrow." Anna just looked from me to Brooke and shrugged. "What ever." She walked away to rejoin Felix and Julian. We all let out a breathe and relaxed. " Thanks Brooke, you saved our asses." "Oh you're not saved yet, you owe me an explanation as to why you're here instead of at a meeting and who you guys really are since I can't find any trace of Trinity publishing anywhere, and I want answers tonight." We all just looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, come with us and we'll explain the best we can." She smiled and the four of us headed out of the building into a black SUV.

The car ride to the airfield was long and im pretty sure, Brooke didn't say a word the whole way there as we explained to her that we worked for a private company doing "consultant work". To which she replied with "so you're all mercenaries? Or something like that." We all just kind of glanced at each other, I mean we did get paid very well for what we did and a lot of trinity's clients were in the private sector for rich people. Well that is to say when we weren't on a mission for the military. "Something like that, look we wish we could tell you more but right now, we can't." She nodded her head both in shock and understanding. "No it's ok, I understand. You don't want to put me in danger." I nodded my head and smiled. The last few minutes was quiet again as we arrived at the airfield and drove right out onto the tarmac where the plane was waiting.

We all piled out of the car as brook stood there clutching her arms shaking from the cold winds. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her as she smiled. Jake and nate said there goodbyes and bordered the plane. i stood there looking at her and her at me as she clutched my jacket tight around her small petite frame. just as my mouth opened to break the silence she spoke. "You better get going soldier, or you're going to miss your flight. And don't you die on me, cause you still owe me." I smiled and let out a chuckle as I nodded my head. "I'll do that." I walked up the ramp as she stood there still clutching my jacket tight around her as the ramp closed up behind me. Once we were airborne I called Rach and had her book a flight for her and Brooke down to Tree Hill and show her around. Once that was done I climbed into the front of a Humvee and grabbed some shut eye. I had a feeling I might need it.

48 hours later

You know what I hate more than insurgents and extremists; it's god dam extremists with tanks. It was supposed to be a simple plan. We get in, get the hostages out, get them on a helicopter, cover the helicopter till it left then climb onto our helicopter and leave, yeah lets just say that last step is sitting on the tarmac in a flaming wreck right now. So we're pretty much screwed because no one will send a chopper in since its too hot right now. I know what you're thinking now and yes I agree with you, we are completely FUCKED. We managed to make our way into a high-rise building and are just picking off the insurgents as they come running up the stairs or on the streets. I look over at nate who is picking men off one by one with the Barrett, not caring that the enemy as a lock his position and keep firing at him. I turn to Jake as I see him fire the Dragon down at the tank. Well that's one threat eliminated, now all we need is to find a god dam way to get our asses out of this hell hole.

I have been in bad situations like this before but we always had an escape plan or an emergency way out. What's so different about this time you ask? Well for one, we're completely surrounded and two, we have no way out yet. I look at the weapons we have left and then at Jake and Nate, they look like hell but im sure I do to. I can feel the sweat rolling down my neck. I close my eyes to think for a minute, well now I know what we gotta do. We used to have a thing when we first started this little outfit, that if we ever got in a bind with no way out, we would make sure to make as many of the bastards with us as we could. I stood up and dusted the dirt and debri off me as I looked over at Jake and Nate as they did the same. I heard Nate load up his Saw and double check his Mp5, Jake locked and loaded his Carbine as I chambered a round in my desert eagle and M14. I pulled out a worn out map and layed it out on the ground and looked it over. Ok here we are, if we can get here, we may be able to hold them off for a few more hours until we can get a chopper or someone to get there asses here. "sounds good Luke but why not the airfield so we can commandeer a plan or something?"

Jake does bring up a valid point but I know the second we climb into a plane, we're sitting ducks. "Because the second we do, we're screwed, its better to sit tight and let them come to us but first we have to get out of here. " I turn to Nate to see what he thinks we should do but I'm sure he's going to say lets just get out of here. "I just want to get my ass back to the states." Jake and I laugh and smile as we stand up and start making our way down the stairwell.

The three soldiers stopped just at the doorway and checked there weapons before opening the door a crack to check and see how many are outside. Luke does a quick count and then looks at Nate and Jake before saying "And into the valley of death road the 600." With that they burst through the door firing like mad. Bullets tearing through insurgents as screams of agony and pain mixed with gun fire echoed through the street. The way each man moved and fired, they made it look like a dance that god himself as the dj. Bullets wizzed past there faces and heads as they took down each insurgent. So far the plan was working as they made there way down the street to another building and up to its roof. Just as they made it out the door Nate took a bullet to the arm. Luke and Jake took up firing positions as he tended to his arm. "God I hate this fucking country." "How bad is it Nate?" "I'll live, just might not be able to play the piano for a while." "No offence Nate but you couldn't play the piano even if your life depended on it." "Thanks Jake." "I'm just saying." "Alright you two stow it and lets focus on not getting killed."

We must have been on that roof for another 45 minutes as we were now starting to run out of bullets. We had resorted to using small arms to hold of the insurgents. Just as we put in our last clips in and were getting ready to take out the rest of the insurgents before we ran out of bullets, we heard the unmistakable sound of a Vulcan gun firing as we saw a Warthog strafe the area around our position. The Warthog made a few more passes before we heard the pilot over the radio. "Ring Leader this is the baron, come in" I picked up the radio and esponded immediately." "Baron this is Ring Leader copy, thanks for the support over." "Roger, we got a bird coming in now but ill stay aslong as I can" "Roger Baron, thanks for the help." The warthog made several more passes until the chopper got there and let me tell you, I have never been happier to see a Helicopter in all my life. Once we were airborne I just closed my eyes and relaxed and waited for us to land back at base.

Authoer note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately, just been busy with work and school, I figured you would like this chapter for the little bit of action I added to it. You know what to do so read and review and let me know how you like the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Tree Hill

7 years in the future

A red Mustang, black Comet, and a black Denali pull into the cemetery and make there way to the far back row. As the cars come to a stop people start to step out and into the sunlight. From the red Mustang comes a honey blonde haired girl with a raven-haired boy holding the hand of a blonde haired child. From the Comet out come a curly haired strawberry blonde girl and a brunette haired boy. The girl clutching the hand of a small curly haired brunette girl while the guy holds a small boy on his hip. They then turn to see a red head girl, a tall muscular black haired guy, a bald African American and a short skinny spiky haired guy climb out of the Denali.

After exchanging hugs, handshakes and hellos, the group made there way towards the last row of graves under the shade of a large oak tree. They're they found two graves closest to the tree and out of the way to each other. As each person got up and said a small thing to the graves and laid a small flower. The girls began to break down. The guys did their best not to crack as they looked at the headstones. It was hard to believe that It's been five years since the two buried hear left them. The group spent a few more minutes at the graves before saying they're good byes to the ones buried and made their way back to the cars.

As the convoy of cars made its way through the small town, not a word was said in any of the cars, even the children were quiet on this day. When the group finally reached their destination and piled out, the children ran towards an old basketball court with a wooden picnic table on one side. The group began to talk again and share stories as they watched the children play a small pick up game of basketball. "It feels wrong not having them here with us." The raven-haired boy turned to his wife a wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure that they would want us to be happy, regardless if they're here or not."

The group continues to talk when they see a new girl about five years old come running onto the court. Her curly brown hair bouncing all the while as she dribbles the ball as she laughs and smiles with the other kids. Her movements making her seem like a ballerina as she glides down the court. Everyone feel like they're watching a slow dance instead of a pick up game between children. After about a half hour she stops and looks around, says bye and just as quickly as she game, she disappears. The group just shrug it off and collect there children and pile back into the cars. As the raven haired boy starts up the mustang he sees a crimson Chevelle pull out from the other end the park and go past, carrying a blonde haired boy, a brunette with large sun glasses and that same girl from before, with a blonde haired boy that must have been the same age, right next to her in the back seat. As he watches them go, the brunette pulls her glasses down just enough to shoot him a wink and for one instant he thinks that maybe, everything isn't as it seems anymore. Being brought out of his daze by his wife and the horns of the cars be hind him, he puts the car in drive and goes home.

Back at the cemetery the crimson Chevelle pulls up and right to where the other cars had parked just hours before. A tall muscular blonde steps out carrying the curly haired brunette child in his arms as a petite brunette steps out carrying the small blonde haired boy. They grab each others free hand and make there way towards the gravestones the group had visited before. Once there they set the children down. The blonde wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her head. "At least they gave us some shade." "Yeah but couldn't they just give us one head stone instead?" "Hey, at least they got the names right." "That's true even though technically, we weren't married until after we died." "Yeah remind me to thank Michael, Neal, Sam and Peter for that." The brunette gives her husband a playful glare as he lets out a hearty laugh. "Well we had to disappears quickly, and what better way than to make everyone think we're dead?" "I know, I just miss everyone, I mean, did you see how big Jaime, Sawyer and Jenny got." "Yes and I wanted to go out there and grab Sophia while she played but I told you, this is only until He is gone for good. Now come on, lets go grab Braedon and Sophia so we can head home, where I promise to show you, how much I love you, till you scream." "Oh Mr. Roe, you are such a naughty boy." "Any thing for you, Mrs. Roe" The couple round up the two children who had been running around them playing hide and seek before climbing into there car and heading home.

New York City

7 years prior

Lucas Scott steps off the Plane carrying his gear as Nathan and Jake depart behind him. As he walks through the terminal Brooke and Rachel come up and flank him on the sides. "So Tree Hill is nice and quiet, I could see myself living there when I want to get away from the city." Lucas smiled as they continue to walk. "Glad you like it." "So Luke how did this one go?" Luke looks over at Rachel as they climb into the big black suburban. "FUBAR Rachel, that's how it was." The red head just nodded, she was glad to have her three boys back alive. As they drove, Brooke and Lucas talked about this and that, but more importantly about what Brooke's dad did. "Oh he owns SSO along with Mr. Sawyer, and Mr. James." That's when it all fell into place, that's how she had the money, her dad owned part of one of the biggest defense contractors in the world. That was one secret down, now if he could only figure out how Julian fit into this whole picture. The car ride continued in silence until they reached the crew's apartment and walked inside. After saying hi to everyone and all of Brooke's friends, Luke made his way to the bathroom to shower.

When he came back out in gym shorts and a ratty t-shirt, he saw Jake and Peyton conversing over music and what is the best song from The Who, Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen. She was teaching him too cook which could be a good thing. As for Rachel and Brooke, they were flipping through magazines and sharing stories. Turns out that Rachel's family and Brooke's family apparently run in the same circles. Luke made his way towards the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of beer before retreating to pool hall where he started to play. After he was halfway into his game, he felt someone watching him. He ignored the feeling for a while as he continued to move around the table. After two more shots he heard the raspy voice that belonged to only one girl in the house. "So are you always this quiet after a mission or what ever it is you call the things you do?" Luke let out a breathe as the continued to shoot. "No, I just have something on my mind." "Care to share or will I have to pester you until I get it." "I doubt you understand Brooke, besides, it's not something I'm allowed to talk about." "Ah one of those, "I'd have to kill you if I told you" sounds juicy." "It's not. No matter what you see or what you think, my job isn't glamorous, I only live this life because I'm able to." Brooke just nodded her head as she sat down on a stool by the bar. "So then why don't you explain it all to me, or do you think that because I'm a rich girl, I wont understand it." "I didn't say that Brooke." He could tell she was becoming a little peeved as he spoke. "Then by all means please clarify for me what you meant" "I just meant that rich people look at the world and see what they want to see, few of them understand what really goes on." "So what you think that because they're rich, they have a twisted vision of the world or do you think that I don't see what you do as dangerous? YOU THINK I'm A SPOILLED RICH GIRL DON'T YOU LUKE?" "NO, I just meant that you don't see what really goes on in the world." "SO I'm SELFISH" as both the brunette and the blonde began to yell and scream at each other, they're friends gathered at the door to the rec room to listen. The yelling continued for an hour before it sopped and nothing was heard. They gave them another fifteen minutes before Rachel opened the door and peered inside. "Hey guys we just wanted to …"

Rachel stopped mid sentence as she saw both Luke and Brooke rolling around on the pool table making out. She quickly shut the door and smiled before walking away. "They worked it out." Brooke and Luke continued to make out before breaking apart to breathe. Both realizing that they want the other more than anything right now, they quickly ran out room and across the hall to Lukes room where he locked the door as she disrobed. Once all there clothes we're off they went back to there passionate kissing. Lukes lips trailing down her neckline as his hands roamed her body. Taking in her curves and her scent as he went. His hands teasing her as she squealed and moaned in pleasure with each touch. He felt her hand slide down and grab a hold of him and give him the same treatment that she was getting from him. His blue eyes looking into her lust filled hazel ones. Falling back onto the bed they continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies as they let their lust take over. Moans of pleasure escaped Brooke's mouth as she felt Lucas slide deep inside her. her nails digging into his back as he thrust into her. her hips moving up to meet his as she anticipated each thrust. Lucas groaned as he felt her nails dig into his skin and claw his back as he kept going. His pace increasing as he went. Feeling herself about to climax, Brooke dug her nails in deeper as she moaned and closed her eyes. Luke not missing a beat sped up his rhythm as he felt her tighten around him. His lips kissing and sucking on her neck, adding to the sensation pouring through her body. Feeling her rush over him and then his own pleasure burst inside her they both looked into each others eyes and smiled. They laid like that for a few hours, just hold each other underneath the blankets.

After several hours of silence Brooke's phone went off causing her to break loose from the warmth of Lucas's arms. She looked at her phone to realize it was Julian, not wanting to upset him, she took the call, her back now towards Luke. Seizing the opportunity, Luke began to plant small kisses on her shoulder and then her collar up to her neck and back down, his hands all the while exploring her body yet again as he pulled her closer to him. Brooke fought to stifle her laughs and moans as she talked to Julian. After a while the conversation began to get heated. "No I don't care, I'm having dinner with Lucas and his friends. Then you can go to hell Julian." She hung up and flung her phone across the room. Luke enveloped her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Something wrong Pretty girl?" "No Julian and my father are just being ass's today. Mmmmm that feels good Luke." Luke just nodded his head and smiled. "So I don't mean to pry or anything but what is Julian to you if he isn't your boyfriend?" She turned to look at Lucas as she let out a sigh.

"He's the guy my parents want me to marry. They think I would be better off with him, since he's a famous producer and also works for my father." "Oh" realizing what went through Luke's mind, Brooke quickly fixed the situation. "not like that Luke, they figure if I'm always around him, I'll just fall in love and marry him, but he just isn't my type." Raising an eyebrow at Brooke, Luke decided to take another stab in the dark. "So then what am I? What is this is?" moving his hands between both Brooke and himself. With a big smile on her face that showed off his dimples, Brooke leaned over and kissed his lips. "This is me being with a guy who I find very attractive and want to explore what we have." "So we're dating?" "Not per say, we can just see where this all goes and take our time, we'll just be exclusive while doing it." Smiling like a child on Christmas, Luke kissed her lips back. "I think I can do that."

Author note: Hey guys sorry my updates we're delayed but i got most of them out now, dont worry the next chapters are going to start coming faster too. I hope you guys like this one and dont worry, the time jump and what happens in it will all be explained.

P.s. thanks Dianehermans for keeping on me about my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two and a half months since Lucas and Brooke first started their "relationship" they spent almost every moment they could together, well except when she had to meet with a designer or her up coming fashion line or when she was with daddy and Julian. No one knew that the two we're together except, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, and Owen. Brooke was almost always at their Hells Kitchen brownstone. Her dad didn't question what she did because he know that she was smart and wouldn't jeopardize her future, besides in his eyes, the only guy that was good enough for her was Julian. A guy who not only had sophistication and power but also good breeding, and when it came to the Davis' breeding was almost as important as the size of his bank account. Victoria after all wanted her daughter to marry someone that is almost equal to them in social standing, so if she saw what Brooke and Lucas we're doing without her or Richard knowing, she would just die. Little did they know though that Lucas would not only hold the key to Brooke's heart but also her survival as well.

Life was good for the new couple and their friends too. Lucas hadn't been sent on any dangerous jobs, and Brooke hadn't needed to go to any lame business meetings. The peace how ever was about to end. Brooke had told everyone she needed to make a trip down to Charlotte for some meeting with a few investors for clothing business she wanted to start. Normally she would have everyone come with her but since Peyton was busy with Jake and Haley with Nathan, She decided to just make the trip herself until Lucas and Rachel decided to come with her. Julian had wanted to come with her but he realized he needed to finalize some paperwork for a movie he wanted to make.

As Lucas was packing he got one of his feelings that he got before a situation went bad. He called Rachel into his room as he opened up the door to his walk in closet and opened the closet all the way at the back revealing a small armory of assault rifles, sub machine guns, grenades, pistols, and various other weapons. He picked up one of his signature colt 45's and a desert eagle and walked out of the closet. Just as he placed the two pistols into his suitcase, he saw Rachel walk in. "What's up Lucas? Not having second thoughts now are we?" "bring your knives and what ever small concealable gun you can carry." Rachel just looked at him a little weird. "Luke what's going on, we're just meeting with some investors. Nothing is going to happen." "I know Rach, but I just have one of those feelings." "You mean like the one you had before Columbia or the one you had before Iraq round 3? Cause I'm pretty sure Columbia was just that bad tacos you had before we took off." "Try Paris." Rachel looked him for a second and nodded her head with out asking anything else. Lucas continued to pack as he checked his pistols and put a few more clips in. Once he and Rachel we're finished, he called Brooke and told her they would meet her at the airport. He then sent texts to the guys and told them to keep their phones incase something happened and to contact the company to have another agent shadow them in case something does happen.

Once they meet Brooke at the airport they all bored her dad's private plane and headed down south. The whole plane ride, Lucas sat quietly reading a book, every now and then his eyes looking over at Rachel and Brooke who kept talking. He used this time to go to the back room where he made sure to put his luggage and opened it up. After sliding on his dual shoulder holsters with desert eagles on, he placed a few clips in his pockets and strapped a knife to his ankle. He put his jacket back on and looked at Rachel who nodded and excused her self as Lucas started talking to Brooke about the clothing line she wanted to start. Rachel came back a few minutes later after hiding some knives and a revolver on her person. She winked at Lucas who just kept talking to Brooke. They finally descended into Charlotte.

Lucas being the first one off the plane looked around for anything out of the ordinary. He spotted a black charger sitting by a hangar with a man in a very nice suit and black sunglasses leading against it. He told Rachel and Brooke he'd be right back and walked over to the guy. The guy is flipping through the paper as Lucas approaches he continues reading. "Figures I ask for another agent on this since my crew is busy and they send me you." The man puts the paper down and smiles at Luke." "Well, you're lucky cause it was either me or Shaw." Lucas let out a laugh and shook his head. "It's good to see you again Michael." "You too Luke, now mind telling me why I was pulled off a comfy vacation to be flown up here so I could watch your back?" Lucas turns and looks at Brooke as she and Rachel stand by the car. "The girl in the red top, her dad is Richard Davis. Apparently he's made some enemies and besides, Brooke has had this strange feeling that she's being followed." Michael nods his head as he looks around the airport. "So you want me to tail you guys just incase something happens?" "Yeah, I mean this might be nothing but incase it is, I don't want it to turn into a god dam turkey shoot with me being on the loosing side." "Not a problem, you just owe me big for this." "I'll pay you back, don't worry." Luce walked away from his friend and back towards Rachel and Brooke, after kissing Brooke, they climbed into the car and took off. The whole time Lucas sat so that Brooke didn't notice his two pistols underneath his jacket. She asked who the guy was from before and Luke just said he was an old friend he wanted to get in touch with before they left. His eyes constantly scanning the area they drove through, noticing that Michaels car was following them the whole way just at a reasonable distance.

After finally reaching the building they were supposed to meet with the investors. Luke saw it was just another office building. He stepped out of the car and made his way inside and up to the floor soon followed by Michael who had his pistol drawn along with Lucas. The looked around the room and find the floor was empty. "I don't like it, there is no sign of anyone being for weeks." "Well Brooke said the last time she was here was about two months ago, so I mean if they were going to grab her why rent out an office space?" "We have to be missing something, but what exactly." Luke called Rachel down in the car to make sure everything was alright. "Hey, all quiet up here, it looks like no one has been here for a while. how is Brooke holding up?" "She's good, I just told her that you wanted to make sure everything was alright, before we came up." Just then Rachel heard a loud pluck as glass shattered. She looked and saw the driver of the SUV had been sniped. "Shit, Luke, you better get down here, our driver just got shot." She heard tires screech as two black SUVs came barreling down the road in front of her. She quickly grabbed Brooke who had stepped outside of the building not realizing what's going on. "Whoa Rachel what is going on?" "Brooke just shut up and do as I tell you. I want you to climb into the back of the SUV and stay there. "WHAT? WHY? RACHEL?" Brooke was soon pushed into the open car as she made her way to the front of the car and pulled the dead driver out of the front seat. She quickly got in and put the car in reverse just as two guys leaned out the SUVs and opened up with automatic rifles. "GOD DAM IT I hate it when he has feelings" "Brooke, I need you to call Lucas and tell him to get his but down here now." "Why what the hell is going on and what happen to Phillip?" "He's dead Brooke and soon we will be too if you don't call Lucas." Luke and Michael were already on there way down when they heard Rachel fire at the SUVs.

They climbed into Michaels Charger and took off after the cars just as the phone rang. "Brooke where the hell are you? What do you mean in the back of the suv with Rachel driving? Alright slow down, give the phone to Rachel. Hello? Yeah, where are you? Just keep driving and try to get to airport, Michael and I are on our way. " As Michael and Lucas sped through Charlotte, Rachel and Brooke weren't having such good luck. By now the back of the truck was riddled with bullets and they were leaking gas. Just as Rachel was making it out of the city and towards the highway, another Suv came and broad sided them driving them into a parked car. Once they stopped Rachel quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Lucas. "Luke, broad sided, near industrial area, come quick." But before Luke could answer the phone went dead. "Rachel? Rachel! Fuck. They got them." Michael looked over at Lucas as he drove. "We'll get them back before anything happens. Lucas just stared out the window, debating if he should call the rest of the team in on this. First thing was first though; recover what you could from the car and then pray there was a way to find them in time.

When Rachel awoke she looked around and saw Brooke tied to another chair. "Rachel, oh thank god you're alive." "Brooke, where are we?" "I'm not sure they put a hood over my head as soon as they pulled me from the car. They weren't going to bring you but I couldn't leave you there to die." "How many?" "I'm not sure, I've only seen five so far." Rachel tried to focus but was still a little woozy from the accident and soon she blacked out again. She awoke a few minutes later to find herself no longer sitting but this time hanging from a chain with a large muscular guy looking at her. "Hey guys, it appears female body guard is awake. So honey why don't you tell us your name and how much you know about our boss." Rachel looked at the man and smiled as she swung and landed one of her feet right into the guys balls making him double over in pain. Her triumph was short lived however when another guy equally as tall came over and punched her right in the ribs making her body spasm in pain but not giving them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. "What's the matter did you break a few ribs when you got in that traffic accident?" the guy s laughed as the watched her breathe in pain. "F…FU…FUCK YOU." "Oh guys it appears that she still has some fight left in her. The guy she assumed was there leader began to beat on her mercilessly as Brooke screamed and begged them to stop. "STOP IT CANT YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER." "SHUT UP rich girl, the only reason we aren't beating on you is because the boss said he wanted you in one piece." The sound of Brookes screams and the flesh on flesh pounding echoed through the room as Rachel writhed in pain making the chains rattle. Rachel fetl every sensation, through out her body, the men's knuckles digging into her skin, her bones breaking under the pressure. She stayed strong though, because she knew, Lucas and the guys would come, after all they were her family and you don't leave family behind." Mean while, Lucas and Michael had tracked the group to an abandoned airfield forty minutes passed the border in South Carolina.

As they watched men patrolling the hangar they were sure housed the girls, they counted at least fifteen guys. All Lucas could hope was that the others got there in time. His mind flashing back to the phone call he dreaded making just two hours before.

Flashback- Two hours

_Luke picked up his phone once they got a lead on the girls and dialed Nathans number. _

"_Hey Luke…" but before Nathan could say anymore, Luke cut him off. _

"_Someone grabbed the girls."_

"_Wait what?" _

"_some guys in two black SUVs carrying state of the art assault rifles grabbed them, Rachel was doing the best she could to get away but a trust must have rammed her knocking her into a parked car. We managed to track the guys down to an abandoned airstrip just across the line in SC. I want you and the guys here now, full gear and weapons."_

"_What about Brookes friends?"_

"_Just come up with an excuse, I don't care what, just tell them something."_

_With that Lucas hung up the phone before his brother could say anything anymore._

"_They coming?" "Yeah Michael, they should be."_

End of flash back

Lucas and Michael waited there just as two black hummers pulled up. Once they stopped Nathan and the guys stepped out but he noticed another man stepped out as well, one hadn't seen before. "Glad you guys got here on time." "Yo dawg, you didn't think we'd be letting you do this by yourself did you?" "Yeah man, Rachel may be a pain in the ass but she's our pain in the ass and we love her." "Thanks guys, so who is the fresh face." "Oh sorry, names Clay Evans, I um just transferred over to you guys today from the Seals." "Lucas looked at him then Nate. "Whitey, thought we might need an extra guy with our up coming swaree." "So they know what's going on down here?" "yeah, and as soon as we get back, we're to report to him personally with Brooke and Rachel." Luke nodded his head as he put on his tactical vest and holstered his two black desert eagles to his thighs. Picking up a knife and sliding it into his boot. He then grabbed his FN SCAR as he laid out the plan to the guys. Normally they would storm the building but since this was a hangar and he's sure the guys could hold out there for a while and possibly kill the girls he decided what better way than to make them come to him.

At a quarter to midnight they breached the fence and made there way towards the building. After taking out most of the guards except one who they sent back inside with a message. As he stumbled inside, beaten and bloody, the leader looked at him. "Geez what the fuck happened to you?" "group of guys, dressed in black, breached the perimeter, our guys are dead. They want the girls, said to give them up or we lose our lives. These guys are crazy man, especially the leader, man what did you get us into?" "What are you talking about, it was a simple snatch and grab, that's it, this chick only had one bodyguard and no other security. It was easy." "Dude I'm being serious, go out there and talk to him he's pissed, he wants them back." Rachel just barely conscious from all the beating she had taken through the day smiled as he heard the guy's story. "You better do as they say. I know that group out there and they aren't bodyguards and neither am I. I'm actually her future sister in law and the guy out there is her Fiancé, who I'm sure wants you dead." The guy walks over to Rachel and backhands her. "Oh yeah and why should I listen to you huh? You're pretty much dead." "She smiles at the guy and laughs, because one word from me depends on how many body bags you go out in." The guy backhands Rachel once more as Brooke looks on Horrified. "Is this true?" She looks at Rachel and then at the leader and nods her head. "Yeah my Fiancé is a pretty ruthless guy when he has to be." The leader groaned and decided to walk out.

As the leader walked out into the open air Lucas greeted him. "So you're the master mind behind this?" "Me? No I'm just the guy trying to get paid for doing a simple job." "Yeah well, you picked the wrong girls to try and grab." "hey my employer said there was only one girl with no body guards, she didn't say anything about knowing an ex military crew." Luke looked at the man as he said that. "I'll tell you what, you give me the girls and you and your cronies can live." "mmmm how about no. How about I give you the red head, well what's left of her anyway." Luke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as the man pointed a gun in his face. "Ah, don't make a wrong move now." "Actually, I think you might now want to make the wrong move." "Oh and why is that?" just then he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "Because I'd hate to blow your brains all over my brother here." The big guy relented and finally dropped his gun just as Lucas walked up and slammed his fist into the guys jaw, sending him down to the ground. Just before the guy blacked out he saw Brooke walk past, followed by Nate who was carrying Rachel.


End file.
